Significant improvements in the global telecommunication infrastructure over recent decades have made it possible to provide mobile communication services to users located essentially anywhere in the world. Furthermore, technological advancements have made it increasingly easy for mobile users to seamlessly transition between services provided by various networks. As geographic constraints become less limiting, the importance of providing a full range of voice, media, and data services to users (regardless of their location) has increased dramatically.
Additionally, as the Internet becomes the common platform for providing services to mobile communication users, the dynamic, distributed nature of the Internet creates difficulties in effectively providing services to mobile users. Because the respective locations of the mobile user and the service provider may be relevant in finding an appropriate service provider for the mobile user, conventional mobile communication systems have experienced increasing difficulties in matching mobile users and service providers. Accordingly, the ability to provide appropriate services and features to accommodate a diverse group of end users presents a significant challenge to system administrators, component manufacturers, and service providers.